The Apprentice as told by the Assistant
by Nellie1010
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Robin stayed to work for Slade? This is a story told by a new character that I created. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans. Also this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it.**

I remember the day that Slade told me he had finally found an apprentice. I, Black Fire, had been with him for about two years and I knew that the day would have to come sometime.

The kid was an acrobat when he was little. He traveled in a circus with his parents until a horrible accident caused his parents to die. He was then adopted by Bruce Wayne and became Bat Man's loyal sidekick until he left and became leader of the Teen Titans. What bothered me was that Slade didn't tell me his name.

Finding out where the kid was had been easy but separating him from his friends was a whole other task. We made a fake bomb, told the group what Slade 'planned to do with it', and set the plan into action.

It worked perfectly. Slade had the kid all to himself. Before Slade went to reveal the plan to the kid he told me, "Don't worry Black Fire, you'll meet Robin in good time." It was the first time I had heard his name. Robin, it had a nice ring to it.

A few days passed. I was forced to stay in the shadows. Robin couldn't know that I existed yet. Then finally the day came. He had defied Slade for about the third time and Robin wasn't letting go of his friends. It was then that Slade told me come. He introduced me by saying, "I think it's about time you met Black Fire. She will be the one to take the place of your old friends."

Knowing about me only enraged Robin further. Then he began yelling at Slade. The only thing I remember Robin saying was, "If you have her, then why do you need me?" That was probably the worst thing that he could have ever said. In an instant Slade had Robin pinned to the ground and was saying in his ear, "You, Robin, are my apprentice. Black Fire is an assistant. A girl can never be an apprentice."

I knew it was true but it hurt me every time I heard Slade say it. He began telling Robin what my job was. I would be there to help with missions, to guide Robin, to be his aide. I would never get a chance to have the same amount of power as Robin would but at least I could be close to it. Besides, I kind of liked Robin, he had spunk.

Later that night Slade told me to go and visit Robin in his room. I was supposed to go and help him 'learn to let go'. "This will be easy." I told myself. I had done that sort of thing all the time before.

I knocked on Robin's door and got a simple, "Come in." When I open the door all I found was Robin sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. "You alright?" I asked him. He looked up at me and in a shaky voice he said, "Does it ever get easier Black Fire? Does it?" I was struck with shock. I never expected him to say something like that so soon. It hadn't been a week yet and Robin had already realized that he was never getting his old life back. When Slade had stripped me from my friends it took me well over a month to finally except the truth. I sat down next to him and told him that it would get easier. But there could still be some hard times to come. It was then that I remembered why Slade had sent me to Robin's room in the first place. I quickly turned to Robin and in a soft voice I said, "But I know what can help ease your pain." He turned to me and questioningly said, "What?" I slowly leaned into Robin and right before our lips met I whispered, "This." We touched lips and almost instantly were enveloped in a long passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever, the good kind of forever. The kind that you wish would never end. But all good things must come to an end and after we let go of each other, Robin turned away and said, "You should probably go. Slade might not be happy if he finds us like this." I slowly got off the bed and made my way out. Right before I closed the door I turned back and found Robin looking at me. He mouthed a quiet, "Thank you." And I nodded, gave a smile, then left.

It wasn't long after that I was with Slade again telling him that Robin was almost ready to move on. The kiss had helped a lot, just like Slade had said. Slade told me that I better get plenty of rest because the next day would be filled with vigorous training to see just how well Robin was doing.

**Please review. As I said this is my very first story so I hope it's good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans. Enjoy this chapter.**

The next day was just as Slade had said, nonstop training from sun up to sun down. I had battled Robin more than 20 times and won almost half of the battles. We were taught new moves and techniques that could be used to bring the Teen Titans down. I noticed Robin winced every Time Slade mentioned taking down his former team. He wasn't completely ready to let go of his old life but he was still doing good for only being there a week.

Weeks passed and we had more training sessions than I could ever have imagined. Robin was growing stronger each day, both physically and emotionally. His anger toward the Teen Titans increased the more he was taught by Slade.

Every night, Slade had me go and visit Robin in his room, tell him it was going to get easier the sooner he let go of his old life, and give him a kiss to ensure him that life was better where he was now. Each night it got easier and easier. But with ever night I was in Robin's room, I was beginning to like him more. I knew it was the same for him. One night when I was kissing Robin, we slowly started to lean our way down onto his bed. Soon he was on top of me and I was pinned down, but I didn't mind. We were still kissing, his body pressed against mine. Then we stopped. Robin and I were gasping for air because it didn't occur to either of us that we should breathe. I spent a long time just staring into his eyes, thinking about what Slade might think if we went any further than where we were then. I could tell that the same thought was clouding Robin's mind too. I cocked an eyebrow, and then he nodded and slowly got up. After a minute or two of just sitting there in silence I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then left.

I closed the door to Robin's room and started to walk away. "Black Fire, you're starting to disobey my orders." I Froze. It was Slade. He must have had heard the noise or something. "I'm sorry Slade." I replied, "It's just that Robin thinks I like him and I know he likes me so I'm just trying to create and keep the illusion." It was a lie and Slade knew it. "Don't lie to your master." He boomed, "After I took you in, trained you, and gave you home better than you could ever imagine, you still choose to lie to me!" He slapped me right then. So hard I fell to the floor hit the wall behind me. "I… I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again, I promise." I could hardly squeak the words out I was so terrified. Slade had gotten mad at me before, but it was never anything like that. "It better not." Slade said sternly, "Now go to your room and if anything like this ever happens again, I'll have Robin get rid of you for me." I nodded, quickly hurried to my room, and cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry the chapters are kind of short. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Please comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Titans. Please Enjoy the chapter!**

When I went to Slade the next morning, Robin was already there and he was picking from a large table of weapons. Slade turned to me and said, "It's time Black Fire." I knew what he meant. It meant it was time to test the skills we had learned over the past few weeks. It meant today was our first mission. I was excited but also nervous. This would be my first encounter with the Teen Titans. More importantly, this would be Robin's first time seeing the Teen Titans while working for Slade. I suited up and Slade told Robin and me what our mission was. We had to get the heat-blaster and bring it back before the Teen Titans had a chance to attack us.

After we left and Robin and I were making our way across town he asked, "Black Fire, I heard Slade yelling at you last night. What happened?" "Oh, that. I messed up some encryption codes and it got Slade pretty fired up." It was a bad lie but what else was I supposed to say.

"Hey Robin," I said, "I know you hate the Teen Titans now but try to be smug and make them think you wanted to work for Slade all along. Does that make sense?" "Um… yeah, so I do need to have an evil laugh or something?" Robin said jokingly. In reply I said, "Sure, whatever floats your boat." We laughed and continued on our way to the building where the heat-blaster was being held.

We reached the building and got the heat-blaster with no trouble at all, but as expected, the Teen Titans showed up to try and save the day. Robin and I had just made it outside the building when we heard Cyborg say, "Hey! Drop the heat-blaster and let us see who you are." We stopped dead in our tracks. I looked at Robin and whispered, "Ready?" He nodded yes and together we turned around and walked back so the Teen Titans could get a look at us.

At first the Teen Titans weren't surprised to see some of Slade's outfits, but that soon changed the second they saw who was wearing them. They were all frozen with shock as Robin and I just stood there. Star Fire was the first to speak, "Robin? Is that really you?" Slowly Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg regained their ability to speak. Beast boy said, "So this is where you've been for the past month? Working for Slade? Doing his dirty work?" "But why?" Raven asked. It was Robin's turn to speak, "Slade has helped me in more ways than you could ever imagine. He gave me power, a better home, better training, and a better family." Robin was a natural at this. He looked over at me and said, "So, Black Fire, what do you think we should do with them?"

"Wait! You're Black Fire?" Star Fire said shocked, "My enemy since we were little? You always had better than what I had and when you couldn't find anything better, you took what I had." "Yep, that's me." I replied, "And guess what Star Fire, I just took your boyfriend."

That set her off. Star Fire flew toward me and I readied myself to attack. Just before her fist was about to make contact with my face Robin kicked her in the side and sent her flying in the other direction. "Robin." Star Fire said shocked. "I'm not the Robin you once knew." He replied, "I've changed, and it's for the better."

"Don't tell me you just did that to Star Fire, Robin." It was Cyborg, "Now it's your turn to pay." With that he turned his arm into a gun and was preparing to shoot. I looked over at Robin, he was smiling. I guess it was time to kick some butt. Simultaneously we charged at Cyborg, both roundhouse kicked him in the head and pounded him to a pulp. By that time Raven was chanting some weird spell and Beast boy was charging at us in the form of a mountain lion. Robin knew how to take down Raven and I could easily handle Beast boy. Robin left my side and I started towards Beast boy. I shot at him with my powers – by the way I am Tamaranian like Star Fire, I just don't use my powers as much – and sent Beast boy flying across the ground. That didn't stop him though. Beast boy changed himself to be a gorilla and charged at me once again. "What a fool!" I thought as I flew into the air and let Beast boy ram himself into a large metal pole. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You will pay for this Black Fire." I turned around just as Star Fire shot me with one of her beams. Gosh, it hurt so badly. The shot make me hit a wall and I heard a loud cracking sound come from my back. I screamed in pain and Robin was soon by my side. He turned to Star Fire and pointing the heat-blaster at her, he said, "No, you are the ones who will pay." Robin shot each of the Titans with the blaster then they all fell limp on the ground. He turned his attention back to me and worriedly asked, "Black Fire, are you alright?" I looked into his eyes and painfully said, "It hurts. I'm not sure if I can make it back." Robin attached the heat-blaster back to his belt and picked me up. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll get us back home and explain everything to Slade." I just nodded, leaned my head against his chest, and let him carry me back.

**Please Review. I hope you liked this chapter. I was nervous about writing so I hope you think it is good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter I've just been so busy. **I don't own Teen Titans.****

I had to have fallen asleep or passed out while Robin was carrying me because when I opened my eyes I was lying on my bed with Robin sitting on the end and Slade standing across the room. "Slade…" I began, but he only held his hand up to tell me that I didn't need to say anything. I looked over at Robin who said, "He knows what happened. You just need to rest and let your back heal." "No," I replied and started to sit up, "I'm fine, I can train and it won't be a problem." But it was. I could barely sit up without wincing in pain and then falling back down again. "Robin, go get ready for training." Slade ordered. Robin got up and hesitantly left the room. Leaving Slade and I all alone.

Slade spoke first, "I do hope you heal quickly. I don't know where to find another assistant with as much skill as you." All I could do was nod and he continued, "I will allow for Robin to come and visit you every day until you heal. I know how fond you are of each other and it's too late now to have any hope of changing that." "Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. It was silent for a minute before Slade answered, "When the two of you came back and I saw you passed out in his arms, I was furious. After I yelled at Robin I noticed a look of worry and panic on his face. He told me everything that happened and how he tried to keep you safe. After he finished I realized that he wasn't protecting you because he needed an assistant, he was protecting you because he loves you." I was shocked. Slade was actually being reasonable for once. Not keeping us locked up like the Sladebots but actually letting us be someone.

Slade told me to get more rest so I could heal sooner and get back to training. After he left the room I laid there for a moment, thinking about everything that happened. I didn't regret anything that happened and I soon fell asleep knowing that I was in love with Robin.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wasn't sure what to put after the last chapter. Please Review!**

I am so sorry to everyone who is confused about Black Fire. I know she has the same name as Starfire's sister but sadly, they aren't related. I might change her name to something different but right now I'm not so sure what to change it to. Anyways, I'm sorry for the confusion and hopefully this clears everything up.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter of the story. Nothing too big happens but the chapter is still a good one! ENJOY!  
>I do not own Teen Titans. <strong>

It took my back a couple of weeks to heal and each day Robin made sure to visit me. We would talk, play games, or just sit there and kiss.

When I was strong enough to begin training again Slade told me that I would have some catching up to do. First I had to fight Robin to see how much I needed to review and how much I needed to learn. We started out easy. Robin and I decided to make it like a face off in the Wild West. We started in the middle of the room, walked ten paces away from each other, turned around, and charged forward. Robin had his fist forward ready to knock out some teeth. I, on the other hand, had a different plan. At the last second I propelled myself off the ground allowing me to do a back flip and kick Robin hard in the chin. He fell backwards and landed on the floor. I wasn't done though. I ran toward him and got ready to slam my fist into his face. Right as I was about to hit him, Robin grabbed my fist, twisted it so I was wincing in pain, and flung me over his shoulder and onto the ground. I gingerly held my throbbing wrist in my hand and readied myself for another blow. "Wait," I thought to myself, "I can't give up this easily. I just need to buy myself some time so my wrist can heal a bit." I heard Robin's footsteps bounding across the ground over the spot where I was kneeling. I got up, ran, and flew my way up to the pipes and gears that hung above our heads. I looked down at Robin and smiled. "Wimp!" he yelled up at me. "I'm not a wimp," I yelled back, "I'm just thinking outside the box."

Using his acrobatic skills, Robin gracefully bounded up the walls and pipes and was soon standing on the same rotating gear as me. I turned to face him. We were both smiling because sparring with one another was always just one big game. My wrist was feeling slightly better, and I could now use it to punch Robin in the gut and bring him to his knees. I decided that I wasn't going easy on him anymore. I lit up my hands and shot at Robin with my star beams. To my surprise Robin dodged every single beam I sent his way. He was jumping off of gears and swinging on poles and pipes. Before I knew it Robin was behind me. He knocked me onto the ground and was about to hit me again when Slade shouted, "Alright, that's enough for now. Robin, go to your room and relax for a bit. Black Fire, I need to speak with you." We got up reluctantly and did as we were told.

After Robin left I approached Slade and asked, "What is it?" He looked down at me sighed. I knew this would be something I wouldn't want to hear. Slade always sighed when he didn't have good news. "Black Fire, remember how when you finally accepted being an assistant I promised you that I would never make you see your former team again?" How could I forget? It was probably one of the best days of my life. "Yeah," I replied, "what about it?" Slade sighed again and I knew what was coming. I just didn't want to hear it. He looked at me and plainly said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break that promise." I wanted to beat the living tar out of Slade right then and I knew that he was expecting me to try to do so, but I didn't. I simply took a deep breath and cautiously asked, "Why?" "It's where a stabilizer that I need is being held." UUGGHH! I had completely changed my life and thinking about my days before being an assistant only brought pain. "How long do I have before Robin and I need to get the stabilizer?" I asked. "About three days." was all Slade said. I turned and then slowly headed to my room.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed trying to figure a way out of this mess when I heard my door open. I looked up and found Robin standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I could tell him the truth so I just said, "Nothing." That didn't satisfy Robin though. "No, there is something wrong." He said as he made his way over to me, "Why won't you tell me what it is?" I figured I couldn't convince him that he didn't need to know so I went ahead and told him the whole story. I told him about the day I finally put all my trust and power in Slade's hands and how that day I was promised that I would never have to revisit that place or those people again, until today. "Don't worry." Robin reassured, "It will get easier. But there will still be some hard times too." I couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly what I told Robin when I first met him. Robin always knew how to lift my spirits. He kissed me on the cheek and then we laid down on my bed. I rested my head on his chest and we just stayed there, silent, for good long while.

After about an hour of Robin and I relaxing in my room, Slade called us into the training room. When we got there Slade said, "Robin, I'm sure that Black Fire has told you about what you will be doing in a couple of days." We both nodded. Slade continued, "This group is very different from the Teen Titans. They are stronger, more advanced, and have more team members. Do you think you can handle this?" Robin was up for anything that sounded like a challenge. He smiled smugly and nodded his head. "Good." Slade said, "We'll need to do some extra training in the next couple of days so you can better prepare yourself." Slade looked at me and I was looking at the ground. "Black Fire, I know this is something you don't want to do but after this you won't have to see them again, ever. This time I won't break that promise."

We trained for the next two days. It was nonstop fighting and learning. Now that I think about it, I probably learned more moves in those two days than I ever did in one month. The more training I did the more confident about seeing my former team. I knew I had the ability to beat them with no trouble at all.

**Ok, so maybe I did lie, something did happen in this chapter. Maybe Robin will get to meet Black Fire's old team! I wonder what will happen next...  
>Please review and as always, keep reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, Chapter 6. Well I hope that you like it and please don't be too hard on me when you review.  
>I don't own Teen Titans (but I wish I did) and for this chapter only, I don't own Young Justice (don't worry, you'll understand)<strong>

The day was finally here. I was so nervous I could hardly keep myself from shaking.

I finally calmed down when Robin gave me a hug from behind and told me that everything would be alright, but even then I only calmed down a little. The building with the stabilizer was a two day journey away. It was mine and Robin's first time being away from Slade's place for more than a few hours.

The mission seemed so simple, travel, get stabilizer, fight, and travel home, but why did it seem so hard? We got to the building where the stabilizer was being held and got that. We hadn't even left the building when they came. The Young Justice Team, my former team. They had Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Super Boy, and Miss Martian. They came in like it was any other robbery. Ready to stop us, but they all just looked at us with shock. I guess they were like me, we never expected to see each other again. After we stared at each other for maybe a good minute, they finally tensed up again ready to fight. After all, they knew I wasn't here to ask for forgiveness or to chit-chat.

Artemis was the first to speak, "Black Fire, what are you doing back over on this side of the state?" I shrugged, "I just thought I would come and visit. Slade also needed me to pick something up for him." "Ok, that second part I can believe. By the way, who's your buddy?" Artemis was determined to get all the answers from me. So, instead of fighting I just decided to go ahead and tell her. "Artemis, you've heard of Batman's protégé Robin, right?" She nodded, "Yeah, so what?" "Well," I said, "you're looking at him." A wave of shock came over every single one of their faces. It delighted me to see them this way. Robin and I turned to Kid Flash right as he began saying, "How could he…are you really Robin?" Robin chuckled, "Of course I am. Why would I lie about my identity? Besides, I like it, being Slade's apprentice and all. If I never agreed to join Slade then I would never have met Black Fire."

Super Boy stiffened. I can't blame him though. We used to have a thing for each other just like Robin used to have a thing for Star Fire. I leaned in and gave Robin a kiss just so I could rub the jealousy into Super Boy. Oh how it made him angry! He attacked Robin, knocking him over, but Robin was soon back on his feet and hitting Super Boy with as much force as possible. He knocked the wind out of Super Boy, but being exactly like Superman, it didn't do him much harm. Aqualad came toward me, using his water sword he sliced at my back. (Why was everyone always aiming for my back?) Kid Flash, Speedy, Artemis, and Miss Martian were attacking us now. Artemis and Speedy were shooting us with a vast array of different arrows while Kid Flash was speeding around in circles periodically throwing punches at us. Miss Martian was using her mind abilities to communicate through thought so Robin and I had no way of knowing who, when, or where they were going to attack.

We were obviously not going to win. The two of us were being thrown around like ragdolls and all hope seemed lost. Robin and I wouldn't get out of there with the stabilizer and we would have failed Slade.

Suddenly one of the walls burst. Everyone turned to see what was going on. It all happened so fast that I didn't get to see much of what went on. A guy, in a black costume with a red X on it, came running in. He attacked each of the Young Justice members and had them all down in no more than five minutes.

He then came over to me, extended his arm and said, "Hey beautiful, need a hand?" I blushed, grabbed his arm, and let him help me up. "Red X, what's up?" Robin came over and gave the guy a high-five. So apparently they knew each other, but how? I gave Robin a puzzled look. He got the clue and said, "This is Red X. I made this disguise and used to try and track down Slade. After that plan failed I put the suit away but it was eventually stolen by this guy over here." Red X shrugged, "Well, it wasn't like he was ever going to use it again."

"So, Red X," I said, "are you going to take off your mask so I can get a better look at you?" He sighed, "Alright, if I must." He slowly pulled off his mask revealing his face. Red X had medium length, white hair with black tips. His eyes were a stunning electric green. He had a sharp jawbone too, but not to sharp, it was perfect. Red X also had tan skin and a scar that went from his forehead to his cheek. I was surprised, and I guess you could see it on my face because Red X soon said, "Not what you expected is it? That's alright, most people don't know what to expect." I blushed again, "Sorry."

"So, Red, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, "I thought you were causing trouble with the Teen Titans." Red X stared at Robin and asked, "I thought you _were_ with the Teen Titans. What happened?" Robin sighed, "I work for Slade now. Let's just put it at that." "Okay." Red X replied, "I never got a chance to ask. Who's your girlfriend over here?" "Oh," Robin said wrapping his arm around my waist, "this is Black Fire. She's been with Slade for over two years and is now my assistant and girlfriend." I put my hand around Robin's back and I looked up into his eyes. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile. "Aw man!" Red X whined, "Don't go and get all lovey-dovey in front of me." I eyed Red X, "You're just upset that you don't have anyone to be all lovey-dovey with." He raised an eyebrow and gave me that you-don't-want-to-go-there-with-me look.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" I asked Robin, "We finished the mission and should be getting back to Slade." Robin was silent for a little bit before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should be heading back." "No dude," Red X protested, "we just kicked some major Young Justice butt. This calls for a celebration!" "Sorry to correct you," I replied, "but you were the one who beat Young Justice. Therefore you are the only one who should be celebrating." Red X looked at Robin and said, "Man, your girlfriends a party pooper." Then he turned to me, "I can't go and party by myself! I need an epic party crew!" "He is right," Robin said, "you can't go out and party all by yourself." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Alright, we'll come with you to party." "Yes!" said Red X triumphantly as he began to parade out of the building. He turned around and looking me in the eyes said, "By the way Black Fire, you can just call me Red."

**So... I hope you liked the chapter. I'm really proud of myself for this chapter, I think I did a stupendous (excellent) job. Please review! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible.  
><em>If I confused anybody by making Black Fire's old team Young Justice I am truly sorry. I know she has never been mentioned in that show (I have watched every episode there is so I would know). The reason I did it was because I was to lazy to come up with new superheros. Please find room in your heart for forgiveness and as always, keep reading!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's chapter 7 everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter in a while. I've been so busy that I couldn't find any time. This chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the story, I just wanted to add a random chapter like this in there. I do not own Teen Titans and as always ENJOY!**

First thing we did was head to Red's place so we could change into some 'party' clothes. Robin came out of Red's room wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a grey button down shirt, and an aqua blue tie. "Well don't you look hot." I told Robin. I noticed he blushed slightly before saying, "Look who's talking!" I was wearing a black, skin tight dress with heels. I had to borrow some stuff from Red's girlfriend who, by the way, was so happy to have another girl to go partying with. Red came out wearing almost the same thing as Robin. But he had on a red shirt (for obvious reasons) and a white tie.

"Where do you go to party Red," I asked," because normally I don't wear anything like this." Red scoffed at my question, "Uh Black Fire, I don't know if you noticed but we're going clubbing." "Don't you think we're kind of young to go clubbing?" I remarked. "Nah!" Replied Red, "As long as you act and look the right age they let just about anyone in."

We pulled up to the club and the four of us climbed out of Red's fancy mustang. Red put an arm around his girlfriend and Robin and I laced our fingers together as we walked to the door of the club. You could hear plenty of bass coming out of the walls of the building.

A big, bulky man was standing at the door of the club and was judging whether or not to let people in. Our little group sauntered up to him and Red held up a hand and excitedly said, "Hey Reggie! What's up? Mind if we get in the club tonight?" Reggie looked at us, pulled back the rope, and without a word let us into the club.

Instantly we were engulfed in a mass of people dancing under the strobe lights to the loud music. Robin and I followed Red to the middle of the crowd and started dancing. I had to admit, I was having a lot of fun. We were probably dancing for a good hour before Robin pulled me away from the crowd. I didn't want to just leave Red and his girlfriend there until I noticed that they weren't there anymore. "They must have left to get drinks." I thought to myself.

Robin led me to the back of the club where the music wasn't pounding as loudly. I leaned against an empty space on the wall and Robin was standing in front of me. "So, how is your first club experience going?" He asked. "Oh, it's alright." I said smiling like the cheesier cat. We stood there for a while. Not talking, just listening to the music in the background. Robin slowly put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. It was a teasing and painfully tempting softness. Our lips connected again, covering more area, and then everything was familiar. Robin had me pinned against the wall with one hand around the back of my neck and the other around my waist. I couldn't help but wrap my fingers in his hair as we kissed. Neither one of us wanted to let go, but we had to as soon as the need for air became apparent.

We stood there. I had my arms around his neck and I leaned my head against his chest. After a minute we decided to head back to the dance floor so Red wouldn't think we ran off on an adventure without him.

We found Red with no trouble at all. He was the only one in the crowd grinding up against his girlfriend. Ugh. It was disgusting but, I couldn't complain because Robin and I had basically done the same thing a few minutes earlier. Robin leaned over to Red and I faintly heard him say, "You're doing good man!" I couldn't help but laugh. Tonight was just so much fun.

After a few more hours of dancing we all piled in the car and headed home. Robin offered to drive back and Red agreed so he rode shotgun instead. By the time we reached Red's apartment it was nearly 2:00 AM. We all drowsily made our way into the room and sat down to relax. "Hey, you and Black Fire can sleep out here if that's okay." Red was talking to Robin, "The couch pulls out into a pretty nice bed." "Thanks man." Was all Robin said in response. The guys pulled out the bed and soon Red was saying goodnight to us as he and his girlfriend went into the bedroom.

I realized I didn't have a change of clothes so I undressed and climbed into bed with just my bra and underwear on. Robin was in his boxers and we both sat there awkwardly trying to figure out how this would work out. I decided I was too tired to think about anything so I turned around shut my eyes. I was surprised when I felt Robin's warm, muscular body against mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I laced together our fingers. In a few minutes we were both asleep. All curled up on Red's crappy pull-out bed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of randomness. Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!  
>As always, keep reading! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I updated the story! I Just got from vacation and I had no access to a computer the entire time I was there. I'm having a bit of writers block so the next couple of chapters might be a bit bad...  
>Anyways, enjoy chapter 8! (I don't own Teen Titans) <strong>

When I woke up it took me a second to figure out where we were, still on Red's pull out bed. Robin and I were still cuddled together but now we were facing each other. My head was resting on his chest and when I looked up at Robin's face I found his eyes looking down at me. I loved his beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning." He said, "Good morning." I replied sleepily.

Just then Red came out of his room bellowing, "Good morning fellow party goers!" I moaned and rubbed my eyes saying, "Can't you ever be quiet for once?" "Now what would be the fun in that?" Red questioned. I just rolled my eyes and got up to change.

In an hour we had changed, eaten, and were almost ready to leave. Red's girlfriend gave me a tight squeeze while Robin and Red did one of those standard 'guy' handshakes. We grabbed everything we had, said one last goodbye, and started our long journey home.

**Another short chapter. Hopefully I get some new ideas so the chapters can get longer! Well, that's all for now. Please review and as always, keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. Chapter 9. Now that I think about it, I should have just put this one and chapter 8 together. Oh well...  
>I hope you enjoy the story!<br>I do not own Teen Titans. **

We arrived back at Slade's hideout a day later than we were supposed to. I was cautious to enter because I was afraid of how Slade would react.

Robin found Slade in the training room and together we slowly entered the quiet room. "Why are you late?" Slade asked. "We are truly sorry sir." Robin began, "When we got to the stabilizer Black Fire's old team attacked us and we almost lost. Red X came in and helped us defeat them and after he gave us an invitation to celebrate with him. We had to except because it would only be rude to decline." "Ok." Slade agreed, "I'll let you off the hook this time but if it ever happens again you two will be sorry." Robin could talk his way out of anything.

I went to my room and unloaded everything I had. After it was all put away I laid down on my bed. I was soon overcome with fatigue and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

While I was asleep I had a dream. I was fighting someone but I couldn't see who. It was light enough to see their silhouette but too dark to make out any features. The person kept throwing punches and kicking me in the gut. I couldn't use my powers; they must have been disabled somehow. I kicked my opponent square in the stomach and they were down on their knees. Robin walked up beside me and the darkness soon lifted to reveal a city in shambles. Smoke was everywhere and people were bowing down saying, "All hail the King and Queen." Remembering the person I was fighting I looked down. They were still there but now the person was bowing down. I told the person to look at me. When he did I was shocked. It was Slade. Why was he bowing down to me? What does all this mean? I couldn't help but ask myself these questions and tons more. But suddenly, I woke up…

**I know, this chapter probably was the worst. But the truth is, I know how I want to end this story I just don't know how to get there.  
>Please review and always keep reading! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah! Finally, a longer chapter! It isn't to much longer but hey, who cares! Ok, maybe I do but that's besides the point.  
>I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Teen Titans. <strong>

I was sweaty. The dream I just had frightened me beyond belief. I sat on my bed and started thinking. What did the dream mean, was it a vision of the future, or did I only have a nightmare?

I glanced at the clock which read 3:37 A.M. Great. I thought, what am I supposed to do for the next four hours? I rested my head against my pillow and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy. "No." I told myself. I couldn't fall asleep in case I had the same dream again. But that did no good. I was soon asleep again and I was having the same dream.

I was fighting the same person, I couldn't see them but I assumed it was Slade. I soon had Slade down on his knees and again Robin came to my side. The darkness disappeared and the city came into view. I saw the destruction and the people. Then I looked down Slade was bowing like everyone else. He looked up at me and was about to say something. Again, I woke up.

The clock now read 7:48 A.M. I had about ten minutes before I had to get up. I picked up my iPod and put in my headphones. As loudly as my ears could handle it I started blasting Circa Survive until Robin came in to make sure I was up.

I got ready for the day. I showered, got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and got something to eat. All the while thoughts about my dream kept popping into my head. I tried to shake them off as best as I could but it wasn't working. I had to tell someone, but it couldn't be Slade. That left only one person, Robin.

We just finished training and were heading to our rooms when I pulled Robin aside and said, "Robin, I need to talk to you." He followed me into my room and we sat down on my bed. "What's up?" he asked. "I need to know what you think about something." I responded. "Ok," he said, "tell me." I told him my entire dream, the fighting, the destruction, and Slade. He listened very intently as I poured out my troubles. I asked him what he thought the dream meant and we sat there in silence before he said anything.

"Well?" I asked. "I think you might be over thinking this Black Fire." Robin said, "It was just a dream. I don't think anything like this would, or could for that matter, happen." I sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. It just freaked me out, that's all." Robin put his arms around me and said, "That's alright, everyone has the right to get freaked out once in a while. If we didn't then I think everyone would go insane." I smiled. Robin always knew just what to say.

We leaned in toward each other and soon our lips met. When we kissed all of my worries seemed to melt away. After we separated I looked up at him and said, "Thanks for caring." He smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I love you Black Fire, I'll always care about you." Those words warmed my heart. "I love you too." I said, and I forgot about the dream for the time being.

**Just to warn you, it might possibly be a while before I update next. I have major writers block and It might take a bit before I can come up with the next chapter. Please bare with me and if you have any idea of what you think should happen, I will gladly take your suggestions! Please review and keep on reading!**


End file.
